Wait! Your in love!
by coupleshipper101
Summary: A very funny misunderstanding leads England to believe that America is in love with someone. I mean America said so. It must be true, right! Find out in this humorous story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I hope you guys like this humorous story. Read the whole thing so you understand why it's so amusing.**

 **Wait?! Your in love?!**

(America's P.O.V.)

"You git! You're late to the meeting, again", says an angry England.

"Chill, dude it's not that big of a deal", I respond in my usual way.

"Now, angleterre there's no need for you to be so uptight", said France.

"Listen here frog face I don't believe I asked for your opinion", replies England to France's comment.

"Always with the fighting, da", says Russia.

"That's why we never get anything done, aru~", replies China with annoyance evident in his voice.

"At least tell us what took you so long", asks England.

"I fell in love", was my response.

This caused everyone to be in shock. Apparently the hero can't fall in love or something. I mean it happens in movies all the time, dudes.

"Amerique, what a great turn of events. Now tell me what is the lucky lady like?", asks an eager France.

"Well she knows how to fill me up", I respond.

"Oh, so she's a grand cook", asks France.

"Not exactly", I reply.

"It's not good to meddle in the love life's of others. Let us begin the meeting", says England in a weird tone of voice. What's his problem?

As the meeting continued I noticed that I just couldn't seem to focus. My mind kept wandering back to her. The other countries noticed this but seemed to let it slide. Soon the meeting ended. I left to see if I could get to see her again at the usual place.

 **~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Tony~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(England's P.O.V.)

America in love? Why? How? I mean he's always going off about something. Would someone really fall in love with him? Well he never said the person felt the same way. Not that I would care or anything.

"I'm so happy. I get to see her again", America says out loud in a happy tone of voice.

I might as well see what he finds attractive. Of course I am not going to stalk—just follow him—yeah that's it. Someone needs to make sure he's not falling in love with a serial killer or some weirdo. I mean were friends. Yeah. Just friends. Not like I want anything else to happen, anyway.

Quickly, I walk behind him. I see him walk into the flower shop and buy a single red rose. He walked out of the flower shop. Apparently he was not going to find her there. The thought of America falling in love made me feel queasy. He's never this mushy. This is not the America that I know.

Afterwards, I followed him to a silverware store. Yes, a silverware store. Apparently there is such a thing. He gets out of the store. I'm starting to wonder what the bollocks is he doing! I mean isn't he suppose to see her. That's what he said.

America walks into Mc Donalds. Oh, god. If he's going to meet her here then she's surely leaving him. Only America would have a first date with a girl at Mc Donalds. At least I'm assuming it's a date and that it's his first one with her.

As I sneakily go into the Mc Donalds. I blink. Who in the bloody hell did this?! Why is there a candle lit table while all the lights turned off. A single rose in the middle of the table. Plates set at each table. Then fancy looking silverware set at both seats. There are even milkshakes in wine glasses. Since when was Mc Donalds so fancy?

I watch as he takes his seat. It appears his dates running late since he is constantly looking at his watch. Ugh. What kind of person runs late to a first date? Don't they know this git will start getting worried. I hope he doesn't worry too much though.

I wait for about 10 more minutes. This girl is taking her sweet time isn't she? She better not have stood America up. If she did then she does not deserve him. Five more minutes pass by. That's it I cannot stand watching America wait for so long. I do not want her to come but at the same time I do. America shouldn't feel sad but at the same time I don't want someone else near him. You know what I will tell him my feelings.

I walk up to him.

"America", I say.

"England, dude like what are you doing here?", asks America in confusion.

"I cant stand to see you so happy with someone else!", I practically scream at his face.

"Well dude you're a little to late don't yah think", was America's response.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment", replies America.

"Listen the reason I don't want to see you with someone else is because America I lo-", I was saying till I was rudely interrupted by some girl.

"Sir-", a girl said but I quickly cut her off.

"How dare you!", I tell her.

"Huh?", was her response.

Oh she'll think twice before appearing late and worrying America.

"How could you take so long to a date? America was just waiting for so long. You seriously must be a terrible person!", I practically spat in her face.

The girl's eyes started to well up with tears and she started sobbing. She even ran out the restaurant.

"You're a gentleman, huh?", says America.

"Last time I remembered gentleman don't make girls cry", he continues to say.

"Why are you defending her!", I say as anger boils up in me.

"She took forever to get to your date!", I say.

America blinks.

"Dude, what are you yapping about? I'm not on a date", says America surprised.

"What do you mean your not on a date?", I say in confusion.

"This is my Friday ritual", he merely says.

"Ritual? What?!", was my response.

"I'm spending it with the love of my life", replies America.

"If you are spending it with the love of your life why did she run away?", I inquire.

"The girl that you rudely yelled at was like my homie. She works at the Mc Donalds. She's cool dude like she got all this set up", he gesters to the candle lit dinner.

"Then who is the love of your life?", I say feeling uneasy.

"Right there", he points.

I see nothing. Could he be dating a magical creature of some sort?

"Where?", I ask again.

"Dude, she's right there", he says again pointing at his plate.

I see a double cheeseburger on his plate. This causes anger to rile up in me.

"What kind of wanker falls in love with a cheeseburger and refers to it as a she!", I yell at him. He looks offended.

"Don't listen to him. You will always be special to me", he mutters to the cheeseburger.

"If this the love of your life why the heck is there another plate?", I say getting angrier with each passing minute.

"Oh, well the girl you scared away hadn't eaten yet so she was going to eat with me as a friend", he replies as a matter of fact.

"I'm going home, you bloody git!", I say extremely furious by now.

Why was I furious? Well I came to a realization. I was jealous. Now that is not why I was mad. I was jealous of a cheeseburger. That dumb cheeseburger would have been the reason I was about to confess to America. Over food. My confession was going to happen because I was jealous of food. Why didn't I realize it before?

I grumble the rest of the way home.

(America's P.O.V.)

As I was explaining the situation to England he started getting angrier and angrier. It's not my fault he jumped to conclusions. I'm the hero not an explanation machine. I don't understand why he was so angry though. I love cheeseburgers. What's wrong with that? It seemed he was going to say something like super important before the girl that works here interrupted him. I wonder what it was. Oh well. Now I can get back to my cheeseburger. I love you cheeseburgers.

 **I hope you all liked it. This idea came to me when my best friend asked for a request as a joke. I took it literally though and came up with this story. I might make a funny sequel if you guys like it.**


End file.
